The Relationship in the Tragedy
by H.A. Taylor
Summary: WARNING: SPOILERS FOR 6X22! Just a oneshot from Angela's perspective based around a certain B/B scene in 6x22 The Hole in the Heart. B/B and Hodgela.


**The Relationship in the Tragedy**

**Mistreated and Forgotten**

**Summary: **WARNING: SPILERS FOR 6X22! Just a one shot from Angela's perspective based around a certain B/B scene in 6x22 _The Hole in the Heart_. B/B.

**Spoilers: **6x22 _The Hole in the Heart_ and sort of implied spoilers for 6x23 _The Change in the Game_.

**POV: **Angela.

**Pairings:** Booth/Brennan and Hodgins/Angela.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones nor do I own the characters. If I had the bedroom scene would have happened a _long_ time ago and under very different circumstances.

**A/N:** So, like everyone else, I have decided to write a one shot for _The Hole in the Heart_ I've decided to write this from Angela's perspective from the scene with Brennan in the Bone Room to the end of the episode. Enjoy :)

*** Bones ***

My thoughts were not on the job at hand but worrying about Brennan. An hour, that's how long I'd been worrying about her, truth be told I've worried about her for a lot longer. That's how long she had been standing in the bone room looking over Matthew Leishenger's skull. Brennan had been in there long enough I had to go in there and find out what's going on.

"Hey, you've been staring at Leishenger's skull for a very long time. You trying to get that thing to talk to you?"

"Were you being metaphoric?"

"No I was just trying to lighten the mood, didn't work."

"The mastoid process is generally not a target in close quarter combat. Perhaps I should examine it microscopically."

There had to be something big going through her head for Brennan to be this distracted. "You told me that an hour ago. What is going on? Is this about Vincent?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

I wasn't expecting the next words that came out of Brennan's mouth. "And, I got into bed with Booth last night."

I was gobsmacked at Brennan's admission. My mouth hung open like a goldfish and I wanted to shout out, we had all been waiting for far too long for these two to take the next step in their relationship and now they have. I was so excited for my friends and I hadn't said anything in response and I think Bren was starting to get worried.

"Why aren't you saying anything?"

"Because I don't want to yell hallelujah so close to losing Vincent."

"I think I did it because of Vincent."

"Wait, whoa, what exactly happened after you, after you crawled into bed with Booth?"

Brennan's lips turned up into a smile and she was just about to answer when there were footsteps entering the room. I turned to look at the door and saw Jack walk in.

"I got the GC Mass Spec results back on the bullet that killed Vincent," Jack walked over to the computer remote and picked it up.

"Honey no! Not right now. I'm sorry I love you but, go tell Cam. Go. Away." Jack was confused at my reaction and was reluctant to leave the room but he turned and started to walk towards the door. He hesitated in the doorway. "Away!"

"What happened?"

A smile graced her beautiful features. "It's not what you think Ange. I had been lying awake crying on his couch at the thought of me or Booth being shot instead of Vincent. I couldn't lay there any longer so I finally got up off the couch and went into Booth's room. He picked up his gun and pointed it towards the door, at me." I knew he wouldn't hurt her but I still gasped at her words. "I think he thought that Broardsky had broken into the apartment. Anyway Booth eventually put his gun down and I went over and sat down on his bed. We started talking."

"What did you two talk about?"

"Before he died Vincent kept repeating the words 'I don't want to go' I thought that he was talking to me which confused me because he was my favourite intern. Then Booth explained to me that he was talking to god but that couldn't have been true because Vincent was atheist, like me. Then Booth said that he was talking to the universe, that...that he wasn't ready to die. After that I couldn't hold back my emotions and I let the sobs escape so he pulled me into his arms and we fell back onto his bed. Booth held me and rubbed my back while I cried into his chest. I don't ever remembering feeling that helpless and safe at the same time."

Brennan looked down at the remains laid out on the table in front of her. "After some time I had stopped crying and we just laid there for several moments before I looked up at his face. There were unshed tears in his. I don't know if they were for Vincent o...or for the pain that I was in but he was being strong for me. That's when our lips met. The kiss was soft like nothing we had shared before. It had a sort of intimacy about it."

It was hard for me to be silent while my best friends spoke of their kiss. I had to cover my mouth to stop a high pitched fan girl scream from escaping my lips. "Sweetie I just want to scream with excitement for you two but I'm going to settle for a hug." I walked around the other side of the table and hugged my best friend as well as I could with the baby bump in the way.

"I still have more to tell you," Brennan paused while I pulled away from her. "Last night was amazing but, this morning was unlike anything ever before. You know I'm never late for work and today I was but I'm not angry with myself because...because me and Booth made love," said Brennan, a smile on her face.

"So you two are a couple now yeah?" I looked into her eyes trying to see her answer.

Brennan nodded, "I think so."

"Oh my God Sweetie I'm so happy for you, I just wish this was all happening under better circumstances."

"If Broardsky hadn't of shot Vincent then I wouldn't have spent the night with Booth. It might never have happened."

"Don't talk like that! You two are meant for each other and this new stage in your relationship with Booth would have happened eventually."

Brennan's response was to say thanks and smile at my words, which she knew were true.

"Any time, now let's go to the diner and you can tell me all about your encounter with Booth."

*** Bones ***

The lunchtime rush was just starting to wind down when we walked into the diner. We sat down at one of the tables by the window and away from the door. In hindsight sitting by the window probably wasn't the best idea but at the time it seemed better that we don't sit at the counter and be overheard by one of the waitresses.

"So what was he like?"

"I'm not sure if Booth would be happy with me discussing all this."

"Sweetie I've been waiting for a long time for you two to get together so spill and I promise not to tell anyone."

"Okay, I don't know if it was the rays of early morning light filtering through the window or Booth that made this morning absolutely amazing. I knew he was going to be good but it was so much better than all my fantasies and sexual encounters combined."

One of the waitresses chose that moment to come over and take our orders. We ordered our food and the waitress turned on her heel and walked away.

"He's so caring and passionate Ange and the strength and power he uses when apprehending suspects is so raw and primal when he's unrestrained in the throes of passion. I just want to spend all day in bed with him."

"Just imagine what the makeup sex is gonna be like, I can't wait to hear about that," I ended my sentence with a wink. I always knew Booth and Brennan were going to be good together.

Our conversation continued until the waitress brought our order over to the table ten minutes later. We fell into a comfortable silence while we ate but not two minutes after we had started eating our food Brennan's phone rang. It was Booth. Brennan picked her phone up off the table and answered it. "Brennan."

I had to strain my ears to hear what Booth was saying but I think I heard it all. "_Hey Bones, I think I've found where Broardsky's hiding out._"

"Are you going after him now?"

"_Yeah I am, where are you now?_"

"I'm at the diner with Angela."

"_I want you and Angela to go back to the lab and wait with everyone else._"

"Okay, you be careful out there Booth."

"_I will, you stay safe Bones._"

With that Brennan ended the call, "Booth's going after Broardsky and wants us to go back to the lab," her tone was nervous.

We both stood up from the table and paid for the meals we hardly ate before we made our way out of the diner.

"You know it's okay to be worried about Booth, we all are," I said as we walked out the door. Brennan nodded her reply.

*** Bones ***

The trip back to the lab was tense and the tension only seemed to get worse as we walked through the automatic doors to the lab. We both had noticed that the platform was unusually quiet and that the others were gather up in the break area. So we crossed the lab and walked up the stairs to join the others.

It was a long tense and nervous wait while Booth was out hunting Broardsky. The awkward silence that we had all fallen into only emphasised the tension that hung in the air but no one wanted to break the silence. We were all lost in our thoughts and praying that Booth would be okay.

The shrill ring of Brennan's phone spooked all of us out of our thoughts. We all watched on while she was on the phone.

"Yes I understand, thank you," Brennan hung up her phone then turned to the rest of us. "Booth got Broardsky."

The tension instantly dissipated at her words. Sweets and Jack even jumped out of their seats, Jack cheered as he did so. Cam even hugged the young psychologist.

Looking at Brennan she was happy that we'd finally caught Broardsky but, there was this extra sparkle in her eyes. Like she had finally let herself be happy with the new development in their relationship. That and the look on her face kind of said it all too.

*** Bones ***

It was a sombre moment while we waited outside the Jeffersonian for Vincent's body to be brought out. And for Brennan. We were divided over whether or not she was going to turn up and there was no doubt that Booth had faith in Brennan. He believed that she was going to turn up in spite of Sweets' psychological spiel. Booth's faith in Brennan, it's surpassed by none other. Including my own and each day he proves it.

She made it albeit just as Vincent's body was wheeled out. Brennan had stopped to get a potted plant to rest atop his casket and in true Brennan fashion she had even thought that she had made a mistake.

"No Honey, you did something exactly right."

There were several moments after that where we were all silent and Booth and Brennan just looked at each other.

Over his short time with us Vincent had told us so many things that, at the time, were just mundane facts but had now become treasured memories. He had told Jack that the busiest shopping hour in the year was between three and four on Christmas Eve. To Sweets he had said that Quebec City had the same level of street crime as Disney World. The sound of a whip cracking is actually the tip breaking the sound barrier, that was his parting wisdom to Cam. He had told me that the top of the Eiffel Tower is six inches shorter in the winter, best time to climb it then. Finally Brennan added Vincent's favourite song, The Lime in the Coconut. With that Sweets started us in a chorus of Lime in the Coconut while we loaded Vincent's body onto the hearse.

I watched on, while everyone else walked back inside, as Brennan linked her arm through Booth's. My first thoughts were that she has changed so much since I first met her close to almost a decade ago. Tonight that was evident. Then my thoughts moved to their current embrace. I've seen these two hug and embrace each other before but that was nothing compared to now. This embrace was just so...intimate.

*** Bones ***

**A/N: **So when I originally started this I hadn't planned on writing this so that Booth and Brennan had slept together because personally I wasn't expecting that to happen but then I saw the season finale I just had to add that detail in. Also I've written this slightly different to how the episode actually was. I hope you liked this story and please review :)


End file.
